


A Queen without a Crown

by Rosemarylou



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow is King in the North, Lord's kiss, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Queen in the North, Ramsay has left scars, Single night, Winterfell, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarylou/pseuds/Rosemarylou
Summary: As Jon just has been named King in the North, they all enjoy a feast in Winterfell to forget about the war to come.Sansa end up leading Jon back to his bedroom...





	A Queen without a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! First Jonsa fic ever written for me, it's been quite a time that she is staying on my computer all alone ahah!  
> I'm very sorry for the mistakes, I am French and still learning English ! It was also the first time I wrote in an other language. A lot of First in this fic ^^  
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this as much as I love them both!

“I can walk!”

Jon was laughing so high that Sansa didn’t know what to say anymore.

“You shouldn’t have drink that much, Jon”, she blamed him as he took his first step alone since they had left the feast.

The brilliant “King in the North” fall back in her arms, laughing like nothing could destroy their life at any time. He knew more than anyone what was coming, but alcohol just seems to make everything disappear.  
Sansa wasn’t much of a drinker. She had a few drinks at the banquet but she always took care to stay perfectly flawless. Before … all this, when she was only thirteen and everything that she wanted was elsewhere, she used to stick around tables with her friends to stole a drink or two. That was their little rebellion. They were laughing and dreaming about the feast of Kingslanding, thousands time those in the North, but now, standing next to her brother at her mother’s place, she was just feeling blessed. The Lords and Ladies reunited were all overjoyed, just has before. Wildings and great warriors of the North were drinking together just like they never used to kill each other.  
Of course, everybody has drunk. Even lady Brienne took a small glass of wine, even if Sansa clearly had to force her to accept it. Jon was quite different with is men. She watched him from away, perfectly knowing that he would contain with her around, he was always so proper. To discover the huge smile on his face was Sansa little pleasure. She didn’t think that he would go that far. Herself had let music took control, dancing with wildings that didn’t care about her title or her history.  
While Tormund Giantsbane came to ask her, hanging her brother on his left side, if he could “court” Lady Brienne, she clearly saw in the eyes of the two men that all filters had been destroy by that disgusting beer they were drinking since hours now. Tormund screamed by the great hall and the young northern boy that was talking with Lady Stark properly decided to leave the siblings alone. Jon clinked his glass against Sansa’s, falling deep in her eyes. Taking another sip, he put his right arm on her waist and pulled her to their table. As they sat back, he began to talk to her about stupid things that made her smile, more because he was telling them with a large smile than something else.  
A servant past by them to fill their glasses, what Jon clearly accept with pleasure. Sansa politely declined and point that he already probably had too much drinks, what he applied to ignore.

 

Another hour, maybe more passed. Jon couldn’t correctly say a sentence containing more than three words, and even if watching Tormund heavily tried to seduce Brienne was hilarious, she feared that the King would lose is mind staying there. 

“Get up”, she said. “Bed time.”  
“Sansi, come on.”

She stood, starring at him until he gave up and laughed. He screamed something to the remaining soldiers that made them all burst into laughter and followed his sister out. He almost fell in the stairs so she kept him in her arms to his bedroom. 

So here she was, guiding him to his bed, discovering that he was heavier that he looked. He griped her like his life was at stake, and finally fall on the bed, taking her with him. Jon began to laugh loudly again and, still in his arms, she smiled and said the obvious truth: “You’re drunk”  
“I do” he smiled, tightening up his catch.

She pulled herself back up, staying on him as she tried to take his shirt off.

“You do really are beautiful, Sansa” he said straightening up and forcing her to stay between his legs.  
“Soooo drunk”, she answered.

Jon nestled his head in her hair, deeply breathing against her neck.  
How much did she loves this man? She didn’t really know, too scared to ask herself. They barely even touch. When they were alone they were both more friendlily, and he usually pouted a kiss on her forehead when he was leaving her, but none of them was that talky.  
She enjoyed the feeling of the man she loved the most in her life staying in her arms, discovering that she cruelly had miss that ever since they first got back together. She pushed herself more in the embrace, passing her hands on his back and hair.

“What would I do without you, Sans’?”  
“Probably not much”, she laughed.  
“You’re the reason I’m still alive. I wanted to die for good. You saved me.”  
“I ain’t do nothing Jon.”  
“I don’t want to live if it’s not for you. You saved me when you arrived in Castle Black. You saved me again in the battle.”  
“You saved me too. I couldn’t have made anything without you. It’s what we do.” She took a deep breath before she went on: “I died because of Ramsay. I was just a ghost hanging around, trying to find a reason to go on. I found you.” 

She felt his arms contract before he finally left a kiss on her neck. Sansa backed up, trying to make him stand without her, kneeling in front of him to finally remove his shirt. 

“You have to take a rest now.”

The eyes of the ex-Lord Commander were completely empty as he watched her taking care of him. She tried to ignore both her heartbeats and the scars on his chest.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, you know” he said, guessing what she was thinking of.

He was going to tell her that she could touch if she wanted, but she didn’t wait for permission. Sansa was hypnotized, brutally becoming aware of what he pasted through. She couldn’t look elsewhere.  
Jon lift her chin up to force her to look at him directly.

“I love you Sansa. You know that right?”

She smiled sadly and tried to avoid his glance. He passed his hand on her back before asking: “Did it still hurt? What he did to you?”  
“Some. Most had heal.”

Finding his disturbed look, she asked: “You want to see?”

Unknotting the lace of her dress, she sat up at the edge of the bed and revealed her shoulders. Sansa wasn’t scared to show her scars to him, to show her past weakness. Her back turned, she took of her smallclothes to reveal her back, trying her best to hide the rest of her body. She felt brutally uncomfortable as Jon removed her hair on her shoulder. He began by touching the higher ones, gradually getting down, and even daring pushing her petticoat lower. She shivered by his touch.

“I wish I could bring him back to life to kill him again myself.”

Sansa turned her face half way to find him just behind her hear. She pushed her body against his, facing the fear growing in her belly. Those butterfly didn’t have their place here. That wasn’t right.  
She was surprised when he made the first move, awkwardly kissing her lips.

“You drink too much, Jon.”  
“I’m not going to lie to you. I’m not sorry, Sansa,” he breathed heavily. “I know that’s bad, god, I’m making myself sick! Every time I see you, every time I think of you, I just-“

She didn’t let him the time to end, shutting his mouth with her own. He grasped the back of her neck, deepening their kiss. They didn’t know how they could have waiting that long anymore. She kneeled on him without breaking contact, the last clothe on her chest falling down, suddenly unable to past another moment without breathing through him.  
Jon slipped his hands under her petticoat, groping her leg and discovering every little part of her skin, growling in her mouth. She gasped while he got down her collarbone, discovering her nakedness. She applied to write every curve, every sculpted muscle of his body into her mind.

“We’re going straight to hell.”  
“We already have been.” he answered, brutally taking her nipple in his mouth. 

Her nails dug into his back as his hands met a sensible spot at the bottom of her back.

“I don’t want to hurt you Sans’.”  
“You can’t hurt me.”  
“Dad would have kill me.”  
“My mother would have followed you to hell to kill you again then”, she laughed. 

He suddenly looked at her brilliant smile, starring at her like she could disappear at any moment.

“What?”, she asked while moving back her hands on his face.

He only smiled as an answer and forced her to lay under him as he pushed her on the covers. Caressing her thighs, Jon decided to get rid of her petticoat. She did not reply, letting her own hands discovering always more.

“God, I love you.”

He went down, pushing her legs to spread even more. His mouth left her belly and tried to find something on her face that will tell him to stop. Nothing, Sansa kept her eyes closed, moaning. So he opened his mouth to take her clit in. She jumped with surprise, Jon backed up and kissed her knee.

“Sorry, I… Sorry”, she sighed.  
“I can stop.”  
“Don’t! Please don’t… I… I just didn’t know… the feeling… Please.”

He smiled at her as she flushed, and kissed her knee again. Sansa was incarnated perfection. Pale skin, red perfect hair, thine body, full breast, nobody could have resist that. He embraced her downed lips without taking his eyes of her face while she yelled of pleasure. Pretty happy of what he made her feel, Jon pushed is kiss deeper, tasting her flavor. He felt his blood pulsed through his body and growl.

“God” she moaned.

After a last lick, he got back up to her mouth, diving right into his desire and still keeping his hand working down there.  
Weirdly feeling free, Sansa fiercely respond to the kiss, diving her hands on Jon’s bottom and surrounding him with her legs. She bit his lower lip, feeling that he was about to give up control and became the animal that he was. Wolf, she toughed before chasing it away. It was only remembering her their sin. She pushed his pants down, trying to free his body.

“Sansa-“  
“That’s okay. Don’t stop”, she whispered.

He got rid of his pants, finally being completely naked with her and pushing her body against the bed to make her feel his erection by her sensible parts. Sansa moaned in his mouth, tasting herself on his lips.

“Go on Jon”, Sansa moaned.  
“As my Queen commands.”

She whined while he called her his queen. What a weird feeling to find what you had been purchasing for years. Be queen was the dream of every little girl all around the seven kingdoms, especially noble ones. Sansa had wanted that so badly. She used to imagine her beautiful and sweet King/Husband sitting on the Iron Throne in Kingslanding while she was sitting next to him, a gold crown on her head. What a stupid little girl she used to be. Her king was right there, with no crown for her, no Iron Throne, just loving arms.  
Jon pushed himself slowly into her, taking great delight of her warm wetness, watching her breathing heavily under his weight. Her nails slinked in his back as he began to move what actually made him stop. 

“Why are you interrupting yourself?”, she asked.  
“Your nails. I toughed I was hurting you, Sans’.”  
She laughed and put a brief kiss on his lips before saying: “No way.”

Jon, feeling brutally more confident, lifted her on his arms to sit her on him, what she also laughed at before surrounding him with her skinny arms. He began to move again, making her moaned in his embrace.

“Oh Jon”, she whined, what excited him even more. His name never has been so well said.

He tried the best he could to control his body, trembling as he felt her contract around him. They were one, melting together, living together, and breathing the body of the other one, feeding their needs. Jon was about to explode and fought it so badly. Between his arms, Sansa whined, pushing him to his best limit.

“Oh God Jon”, she breathed, and he could fell her finding her own pleasure around him, trembling, shaking, her all body tensed on his. 

He quickly pulled her up to release himself and keep her safe. He was still holding her as he met his pleasure’s apex, delivering his semen on both of them. Jon breathed heavily, suddenly feeling deeply pacify, naturally holding her against him. Sansa kissed him even before he dared to open his eyes again, what made him smile and pushed him to carry her for a cuddling time.

“I can’t stay, Jon.”  
“You can do whatever you want. You’re the Queen.”  
“I’m not, and you know it. Also I’m a woman.”

Jon sighed while tightening up his embrace, Sansa caressing his arm with a smile. She discovered his biting dog glance and purred: “Just a bit more, then.”

Before they know, they both had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!  
> There is actually a rest of this, but with season seven already in the way, I'm most likely never ending it sooo...  
> Please tell me what you have think, or if you have any advice, quite anything to tell me, I'll be so glad to hear about it!  
> And thank you so much for reading!


End file.
